The Werid lovers
by Kathleen
Summary: Mix Gundum Wing and Zelda! What do get?? One scary love story!
1. The lovers meet

The Weird Lovers   
It was a clear bright day Malon was walking form the Coconut lounge out into hyrule field. She has changed out of her sultry Coconut Lounge outfit into something more causal an orange string bikini. She gave a deep sigh. She missed Link he was the only good looking guy in Hyrule and she was getting really sick of the Drunken Goron that watched her dance. If only there only was away to call men to her. Malon tossed her shoulder length orange hair. And then the usually hard Malon got an idea.   
"Mokato!" A perfectly groomed cow with a long with a long white tail ran up to her.  
"Quick to the castle!" Malon jumped on her cows back and they rode off at a speed that could rival Epona. Mokato knocked over three soldiers in her haste and Malon rode the cow with ease. She jumped out in front of the drawbridge and ran to Zeldas room.   
"Zelda! I have an idea to end our troubles!" Malon yelled. A girl with long blonde hair and stunning green eyes turned around and stared at her friend. She was a wearing a gown with the royal triforce on it. Even Malon had to admit she was pretty.  
"If you are trying to hook me up with another Zorra the answer is NO!"  
"You have the triforce of wisdom don't you?" Malon asked.  
"You know the answer to that one. Yes I do and no I can't use it to win over Link! He as Courage remember." Malon shook her head.  
"No, no that's not it. You've always told me that theirs links to other universes, right?" Zelda nodded. "Other universes with men?"  
"Oh my! I get what you are talking about now!" Zelda cried. She held up her right hand. "Triforce of Wisdom I need you help. Bring me five men."  
"Five?'  
"Two for you, two for me and one just I case!' Zelda looked back to her hand a golden triangle was glowing no it. "Number one will be brave, number two funny, three kind, four…."   
"Sexy!" The triforce wavered hearing Malon request. Zelda now smiling yelled  
"And five will be left up to you!" A breeze whipped though the room talking to Zelda in a language that only she could hear. Telling her that they were on their way. Malon now in one of Zelda's knee length fur coats smiled a ditzy smile, and said   
"That was fun!"  
  
  
2  
"STOP!!!! Stop playing that horrible music!" Duo Maxwell slid down a long wooden banister of the Winner estate and grabbed Quatre violin out of his hand.  
"Hey!" Quatre yelled and made a futile attempt to reach his instrument  
"I've had enough of this wailing going on at all times of day and night." Duo griped the bow and was about to snap it in half when a loud voice from no were said  
"Master Quatre a fax just came in for you its titled "Triforce."  
"Didn't know there was an intercom in Quatres house did you?" Heero gave Duo and odd look from behind the table he was hiding behind. Wufei and Trowa walked up with the paper in their hands. Wufei scanned the paper with his eyes.   
"Another mission and all we have to do is follow the coordinates."   
'Great." Heero ran off to his gundam. Duo stared at him running off.  
"What's eatin' him? Just 'cause Dr. J sends missions to someone other then him now…" Quatre sighed his bodyguards/groupies were getting into their mobile suits. He wished they wouldn't always follow him. Sometimes he just wanted to get away.   
"Master Quatre suit up!" Someone yelled at him. He nodded and got in his gundam.  
……..  
25 mobile suits followed the 5 gundam's as they plunged into the reaches of space. Trowa sat silently in his gundam wondering were Heero was taking them. The suddenly a Wormhole appeared right in front of them.  
"What the heck is that!" Duo's voice screamed over the intercom. "It's Green!" That was true! A green whirl of light sucked into the gundam pulling them into its reaches.  
"Master Quatre pull out!" But there was nothing in front the fleet, just blackness.  
  
3  
"Cock-a-doodle ACK!" The blue cooco Link won stumbled outside after being hit over the head. Katie held the heavy frying pan in her hand.  
"Dumb chicken!" She murmured her dark eyes stared at her roommate, Amanda she was still sleeping and she knew Link still was sleeping by the loud snoring coming from across the hall. She walked out of the house with a bunch of rupees her pockets.  
"Lon bucks. Must get Lon bucks!" She felt lonely walking out in the early morning with out her other half Fluffy the white pygmy goat. Fluffy was very attracted to Katie, and the only reason he wasn't with her now was because he didn't think she be up this early in the morning. What time was it anyway? She look up at the sky trying to guess the time 'cause Amanda was the only one with a watch, when she saw a big fire ball was falling from the sky! Katie shaded her eyes with her hands and saw it was more like five fiery birds falling form the sky.   
Oh my gosh!' Katie screamed She tired running back to town, but knowing she never make it in time hid behind a large rock. Rocks and sparks flew over the rock, and landed on Katie's arms. Tears ran down her face, and intermingled with the blood on her arms. She stayed silent afraid that the monsters might see her. There was no noise for several minutes so Katie turned around and looked over the rock. The "birds" were just huge machines. A dark black machine was the closest to her its glass was shattered, and its pilot was thrown out. Katie looked around for the pilot, and saw the other machines everywhere from 50 to 100 feet away. Then in a place that makes no sense at all 10 feet behind her rock laying in a small pile of blood was the pilot. He had a long braid about three feet long, and was lying face up to face the early morning sky. His eyes were closed as Katie lay her head his chest. His heartbeat was steady, and the same with his breathing. That was amazing Katie thought any normal man should be dead by now. She knelt beside the fallen hero and pulled at her tank top trying to rip off a piece to tie up his arm with. Of course this was much harder then it seemed in movie, so in frustration Katie took of her shirt completely and finally ripped of a small piece, and wrapped the yellow strip around the wound. Then just as she was about to put her shirt back on.  
"Hey sexy were am I?"  
  
4  
What! You hand the story over to me now! That's mean! Err hi everyone… Well let me just tell you what was going trough me mind at that time. Me kneeling on the grass in the early morning in shorts and my bra staring a man whom had just fallen from the sky.  
"Ack!" I screamed pulling my shirt on over my head. The pilot stared at his arm and then at my shirt and looked disappointed that I wasn't intending to strip for him. He stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me up to my feet.   
"I'm Duo Maxwell what's your name?' I stared at him wondering how he got here.  
"Katie" my voice sounded week in my own ears. Duo took me away from his own pile of blood, and we started walking towards the open field were four others were waiting. My hand was still clenched around his, but I ripped it away knowing that I was acting chicken.   
"Duo, what took you so long?' A brown haired boy with deep dark eyes asked. His eyes flipped to the hole in my shirt and then to Duos arm. "You've been busy I see"  
"Shut up Herro," Duo replied "this is Katie and she's…"  
"Going to answer all of our questions." Herro finished Duos sentience and in one fluid movement drew his gun and, placed the barrel to my temple. I gasped, and looked bitterly into Herros eyes.  
"What do you want?'   
"I just want to know a few questions like were are we, and how did the wormhole appear?"  
"Were in Hyule and, I don't know what you are talking about!" Sweat beaded down my face.   
"Hyule, is that a colony?' Herro's gun bored into my scalp.  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Hyule is surrounded by a huge wall no has ever gone beyond it." Herro looked around and, then took his gun down. The blonde boy apologized, introduced himself as Quatre and, the others as Trowra and, Wufei. Then much to my surprise and, Herro's prissy fit explained to me about their gundams, were they came from and, why they were here now. I stood their dumbfounded for about an hour an a half. Then I asked  
"If your gundams are so powerful then why don't you just fly out of here?" I regretted the words the moment I said it.   
"Yea now the we now there know there's no mission here we might as well go back." Quatre looked to the sky when all of a sudden a rumbling noise started approaching. I only know two things it could be. Fluffy on to much mocha or….  
  
5  
"Stop right there!" Malon yelled jumping off Mokato right in front of Wufei. "I demand…" Her voice trailed off. Zelda stared at lovesick Malon and continued her speech.  
"What my dim friend Malon means is you can't leave with out a good welcome. Err welcome I am princess Zelda ruler of the land." Zelda did a curtsey while I introduced the fallen pilots. "Would it be to forward if I invited to all to dinner at the place tonight?"  
"Food! Sounds great to me!" yelled Duo.   
"Only if Katie can come to." said Quatre. Zelda gave him a glare. "She's our guide you know." Oh no I thought don't pull me into this.  
"Great." I sighed "I'll bring everyone along."   
"Oh no not the goat!" Malon finally out of her trance said.  
"The goat?" Duo asked look at me oddly   
"Err…" Than I heard Fluffy belting and, his hooves getting closer and closer. "All males better give me a ten foot radius." Everyone stepped back everyone except  
"Wufei! Back up!"  
"Why?"  
"Baaaaa!" Fluffy the white pigmy goat was on Wufei in a moment.   
"Fluffy get off of him!' He trotted over to me and, Wufei stood up acting quite calm after almost being impaled by a goat. Or so I thought…   
"Put the sword down Wufei." Yelled Herro.  
"But I want to kill it. Awww…" Fluffy stared talking to me in goat I'm the only known human who is fluent in it.   
Katie who are these men? Are they tiring to hurt you?  
"No Fluffy and, these are pilots from another world. Herro, Duo, Towra, Wufei and Quatre." Fluffy waved.  
"Were are we Never Never Land?" Duo asked exasperated.   
  
  
"Talking goats, Princesses. What's next Robin Hood?" Duo mumbled to him shelf. We were waking to my house as Zelda and Malon got ready for dinner. I didn't even want to know what they would were. I was lost in my thoughts when Link run up to me in full fighting gear.  
"Katie there you are! Amanda was worried and sent me out to find you in case a Zorra dragged you of or, something."  
"I can take care of myself you know that!"  
"Yeah I know. But something's you cant tell what a fish might do if he gets drunk enough."  
Duo Fainted.  



	2. Zeldas Plan

6   
As the Gundams slowly came over their shock and, in Hero's case plan his revenge on humanity. I told Amanda, Fluffy and Link about what happened on the hill. Link wanted to help them. (Of course!) Amanda kept staring at Trowa and then slapping herself. And Fluffy keep asking if he could kill them…  
Five LONG hours later Amanda ushered everyone out of the small two-bedroom home and started the long walk to the castle. It was 20 minutes of Quatre asking me about how I understood Fuffly.  
"I DON'T KNOW DANG IT!"  
Quatre stopped talking after that. Then the castle drawbridge was lowed and we walked in.   
"Welcome!" A red haired ditz greeted them. She was wearing a short black dress with gaudy pearls. "Dinner is ready! Just follow me." She took then Wufei by the arm and pulled the poor man down the hall as she skipped.  
  
Amanda walked up to me *Hack* "Slut" *hack ack* I giggled but stopped when we entered the dining room. The whole room was sparking with diamonds. Rainbows shined from the chandlers.  
"You went all out for this didn't you Zelda?" Link asked.   
"Well Link I did have guests." Zelda came out from an archway. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun braided with real pearls. She was wearing a long green dress with beaded flowers. Duo started to drool. I elbowed him.  
"Show off!"  
"Yeah that what I was thinking too." Duo lied.  
"Please everyone take a seat.' Zelda sat the head of the table next to Link. Malon sat at the other side next to Wufei.  
"Their everywhere." I murmured to myself. Just then the waiters came in with a tray full of…  
"FOOD!" Duo and I yelled at the same time.  
"Uh oh competition!" Link and Amanda said  
"I'm putting my money on duo." Towra smiled.   
"Get ready to pay up.' I said, "'cause I'm sure I could eat more and faster then the braided wonder here."  
Duo laughed "OK the first to eat a plate load of chocolate chip cookies wins. You do have some do those don't you Zelda?"   
But Zelda was gone.  
  
7  
Zelda rode away from the castle. The two fools Katie and Duo gave her a perfect opportunity to start her work. Within minutes Zelda reached her goal, the gundams. She hoped off her house and summoned her powers. The tri-force of power glowed on her hand.   
"I thank you wisdom for bringing me this gift. Know all I need..." Zelda bit her tongue and smiled. "Is a bit insurance." The green light of a tri-force blanketed the Gundam's and then quickly dived into their inter workings. Forty-five seconds passed and, just as Zelda was going to think of another thing to try five very small parts dropped into her hands. No one would notice they were gone yet, no one could take off with out it.  
  
*******  
"I'm sick…" Katie and Duo said in unison.   
"You guys are morons!" Hero said shaking his head.  
'I'm not a moron. I'm unique!" Katie fell out her chair.   
"Malon… Who made those cookies?" Amanda asked  
"I did!" Malon smiled "Their a special Coconut Lounge recipe!"  
"Oh dear..." Link sighed. He turned to Amanda. "I'm going to take her put to bed she needs to sleep it off."  
'No don't bother. I can take her don't worry!" Duo stood up just a bit tipsy. He bent down a picked her up.  
'Baaaa!' Fluffy charged Duo.  
"Fluffy…stop I'm having fun. :Hick:" Katie murmured .  
Fluffy then led Duo up to a spare room. He made sure that he left her alone and when back down stairs. Duo stumble into another bed room with only one thought on se mind. "She ate the cookies faster then me…"  
  
8  
Katie woke up. "Were am I?" She wondered. Then last night's events came crawling into her mind.   
"Good cookies…"  
Good Katie your up! Fluffy jumped on the bed. Link is coming around in 15 minutes or so to take you home.  
"What about Duo?" Katie asked sleepily.  
Are you still thinking about him Fluffy asked sternly. I suggest you forget about him.  
"Forget it. I'm not talking love advice from a goat!" Katie turned to fluffy and gave him a hug.   
"We've been over this before!"  
Yeah I know… I'm a goat you're a girl Fluffy sighed. (If pygmy goats can sigh.) Just then Duo burst into the room.  
"Katie, goat boy its time to go! Our horse is here!"   
********  
"Are you sure you just want to walk? Theirs room for two up here." Katie asked Duo who was walking along side her horse.   
"I wound but it so high and…" Duo's voice trailed off.  
'Stop." Katie jumped off her horse. "I'm teaching you how to ride a horse right now!" Duo stood back.   
"Maybe you shouldn't I'm not good at things like that…"  
Duo jumped and easily reached the horse but once on top of the creature it started to buck and kick. (Maybe because fluffy bit the horse…)  
"How do you make it stop!" Duo yelled panic was starting to kick in. Katie climbed up on the horse and sat behind Duo.  
"Now, the horse starts moving when you say giddy…"  
"I though you just kicked it." Duo remarked and kicked the horse. Hard.  
Oh no! Fluffy cried as the horse bucked and started to gallop. Duo gripped the mane and Katie gripped Duo.   
"Woe!" Katie yelled "For the love of meatloaf woe!" But the horse didn't stop no matter how many times Duo screamed. Then after what seemed like years the horse skidded o a stop. Throwing Duo and Katie right into Lake Hilya.  
"I told you animals aren't my thing!" 


End file.
